Oxygène et invisibilité
by Camille13
Summary: Traduction de Anurima Katheryn Mae Rose! Trois étudiants... Deux professeurs... Une situation bizarre... Et un nouveau chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!! alors alors...

**_Disclaimer:_** Rien n'est à moi: les personnages sont à J.K.R. et l'histoire à Anurima Katheryn Mae Rose (.net/u/1746703/Anurima_Katheryn_Mae_Rose), je n'ai fait que traduire...

**_Note de la traductrice:_** Je remercie l'auteure de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic intitulée "Oxygen and Invisiblity" (.net/s/4775151/1/Oxygen_and_Invisiblity) et ma bêtalectrice, Maiachan5 (.net/u/1883643/Maiachan5), donc s'il y a des fautes, des incohérences,... c'est à elle qu'il faut vous plaindre!!! (j'ai jamais dit que si je devais aller à Poudlard ma maison serait Gryffondor!! ^^) Et encore deux petites choses, tous noms des personnages sont mis en français, et normalement il y aura une suite... (mais je ne sais pas trop quand...)

_**Note de l'auteure:**_ Ceci est ma première tentative d'une fic sensée être dôle, merci à stsgirlie pour m'avoir assuré que je n'avais pas un humour trop pourris, et à mercifulheavens pour m'avoir suggéré d'écrire une suite (peut-être y en aura-t-il une…).

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Oxygène et invisibilité.**

Les couloirs étaient déserts et le seul bruit venait de leurs pieds glissants doucement sur les pierres du troisième étage. Se déplaçant telle une seule personne, d'un pas léger, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, mais se stoppèrent avant pour pénétrer dans un passage secret. Après en être sorti quelques étages plus bas, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un autre dont l'entrée était située juste en face. Sur le point de sortir, ils furent confrontés à une foule de personnes, le pire groupe qu'ils puissent imaginer rencontrer…

Ils reculèrent dans le passage et jetèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, ensuite ils remontèrent en courant les trois volées d'escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant l'ouverture du portrait pour pouvoir essayer de respirer à nouveau. Ils s'appuyèrent péniblement contre le mur et se laissèrent glisser par terre en s'échangeant des regards inquiets.

« On voulait juste aller à la cuisine chercher quelque chose parce qu'on ne trouve pas Madame Pomfresh et en plus on tombe sur tous les profs qui font une fête ou un truc comme ca. » Rouspéta Ron.

« T'es vraiment stupide ! » Fit Hermione en riant. « C'était les profs, et si je ne me trompe pas, c'était même tous les profs. »

« Pourquoi tu voudrais que les profs de Poudlard soient entassés comme ca dans un couloir ? » Demanda Harry en remettant la cape sur eux en entendant un miaulement quelques mètres plus loin.

« Miss Teigne. » Siffla-t-il.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin pour s'échapper ! » Ron attrapa Harry et Hermione par le bras et traversa rapidement le couloir pour parvenir à l'entrée du passage secret qui allait les mener à leur perte, en effet, s'ils se faisaient attrapés, c'en était fini pour eux. Ils se glissèrent derrière une dame aux cheveux crollés blonds sals et vêtue d'une longue robe rouge. Hermione siffle en direction de ses deux amis un léger « chut » alors qu'ils avançaient le long du mur opposé, tous un peu penché en avant et regardant leurs pieds pour éviter que ceux-ci n'apparaissent de sous la cape. Ensuite, une voix trainante mais également exaspérée et en partie ennuyée se fit entendre.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur le directeur, mais je crois que le ministre voudra savoir pourquoi votre adjointe souffre d'un manque d'oxygène… »

Cette voix était celle de Severus Rogue, ce qui confirma les pires craintes du trio quant à la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté. Ils avaient dépassé Chourave, Bibine, Flitwick et Binns ; Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient quant à eux été mentionnés et Rogue avait parlé. . Tandis qu'ils cherchaient une issue, la peur et l'embarras les submergèrent face à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

Les profs étaient entassés d'un côté du couloir regardant de l'autre côté une chose que les trois étudiants ne voyaient pas, ni non plus une partie du personnel enseignant, mais que tous aurait bien voulu voir. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que Ron émettait un son bizarre et qu'Hermione souriait légèrement.

La vision des professeurs et celle que le trio tentait de voir était la suivante : Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall qui semblaient être dans une éreinte plutôt passionnée. Albus avait posé une de ses main sur la taille de Minerva alors que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux qui tombaient en légères boucles ébène, et à la plus grande surprise du trio, jusqu'à sa taille. Ses bras étaient tous deux enroulés autour du cou d'Albus et ses yeux étaient fermés, ils avaient l'air totalement serein et inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« Albus, je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que Minerva meurt à cause d'un manque d'air, n'est-ce-pas ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton sec tandis que Minerva rougissait et qu'ils se reculaient l'un de l'autre. Albus retira ses mains baladeuses et regarda humblement autour d'eux, essayant de trouver une quelconque diversion possible pour pouvoir avoir le temps de réfléchir.

« Ne prolongeons pas cette situation, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. » Les yeux de Severus lançaient des éclairs vers le trio en l'avertissant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à mettre le bordel le lendemain. « Je pense que vous deux devriez vous trouvez une chambre et reste loin de nous pour le reste de la soirée. » Tandis que quelques murmures s'élevèrent de l'ensemble du corps professoral et que Ron mettait un second bruit indéterminé, Minerva rougit encore plus si c'était possible. Albus hocha de la tête. « Bon, si vous voulez bien, je vous suggère de retourner dans la Grande Salle. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! » Il prit la main de Minerva…

Tandis que la foule se dispersait, vers la Grande Salle et vers nombres d'autres lieux dans l'école, ils entendirent une voix exécrable leur parvenir. « Voyez ! Je vous avais bien dit que je l'avais Vu dans ma boule de Crystal, et vous refusiez de me croire ! » Quelques rires et ricanements s'élevèrent alors que les chuchotements moururent au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle se fermait.

« Allons-nous jusque ma chambre à présent, ma chérie ? » Le trio sursauta, ayant complètement oublié la présence des deux amants, et… la cape d'invisibilité les découvrit…

« Potter, Weasley, Granger ! » Dit sèchement Minerva les joues toujours d'un rouge éclatant. « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites à cette heure hors de votre lit… ? » Hermione et Ron baissèrent les yeux, encore trop embarrassés pour dire quoi que ce soit, et Harry, un peu plus courageusement, parla pour en leur nom.

« Hé bien, nous avons imaginé une petite balade hors de la salle commune, c'est vraiment trop bruyant là dedans. »

« A 23 heures ? » Soupira Minerva. « Vu l'heure tardive, il va falloir y retourner. »

« Allez dans vos lits tous les trois. Nous n'allons vous retirez aucun point, mais je peux vous assurez que les conséquences seront sévères si Minerva ou moi entendons parler d'un quelconque élément des évènements de ce soir. » Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Minerva et se retourna. « Bonne nuit ! »

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne plus être entendu, Ron lâcha un « Putain ! C'était quoi ca ?! » retardé et choqué. Tous trois savaient cependant qu'ils ne voulaient définitivement pas oublier cette soirée quoi qu'il advienne.

* * *

**_Note de la traductrice:_** Une 'tite review serait évidement très appréciée... (sans sous-entendu!!!! ^^)

**_Note de l'auteure:_** Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire et une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé est touours la bienvenue!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur_ : Après avoir été sollicitée par Mercifulheavens et d'autres pour écrire une suite à « Oxygène », je m'y mets. Après y avoir pensé un jour ou deux j'ai accepté… Cependant, je suis désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver des idées.

_Résumé_ : Le trio est à la recherche de quelque chose et a besoin d'avoir _encore_ recours à l'espionnage. One-shot MMAD

_Note de la traductrice_ : Je suis dasolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à traduire (si ca intéresse quelqu'un...^^) Je remercie l'auteur de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic (.net/u/1746703/Katheryn_Mae_Wilson_MD) ainsi que ma bêta (.net/u/1883643/Maiachan5) :)

Ha oui, bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Oxygène et invisibilité, chapitre 2.**

Ils se précipitèrent vers leur travail, plongés profondément dedans, gardant le silence durant tout ce temps**. **A l'heure actuelle, tous les sacs qu'ils avaient examinés bloquaient leur chemin depuis le placard et s'empilaient le long des murs du débarras. Encerclés de tous côtés, les trois étudiants regardèrent autour d'eux le désordre qu'ils avaient mis.

« On ne devrait pas s'en aller d'ici ? » demanda Ron Weasley. « C'est la chambre de McGonagall et de Dumbledore. Nous avons déjà… » Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il tirait la cape d'Harry par-dessus lui.

Albus Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, laissant tomber ses bras chargés de parchemins sur le lit et s'arrêta, enlevant ses lunettes, il les déposa sur la commode. S'écartant du lit, il enleva ses chaussures et soupira, s'affalant sur le lit.

Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les trois adolescents savaient ce qui allait se passer une seconde avant que cela ne se produise.

Traversant la chambre, Minerva McGonagall plaça ses bras autour du cou d'Albus et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux dans les yeux. Il sourit, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Dure journée, Madame Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il tandis que les doigts de Minerva jouaient avec les boutons de sa robe. La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit et Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami pour lui faire garder le silence. A côté d'eux, Harry avait les yeux exorbités et secouait doucement la tête, comme s'il essayait d'analyser les derniers évènements…

« Je pense… » répondit Minerva tandis qu'Albus penchait sa tête vers la sienne. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et Albus plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, approfondissant leur baiser. Les bras de Minerva s'enroulèrent autour du cou d'Albus et elle ferma les yeux, ses cheveux tombant en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches, ondulant légèrement.

Trois mâchoires chutèrent simultanément alors que les doigts d'Albus s'emmêlèrent d'eux-mêmes dans les cheveux et que son autre main l'attirait contre lui.

Gardant toujours le silence, Harry échangea des regards inquiets avec Ron et Hermione. Il secoua la tête ; s'ils restaient silencieux, alors tous les trois pourraient être coincés avec leurs deux professeurs amoureux jusqu'à ce que Molly commence à s'inquiéter… Mais Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Albus s'écartait de Minerva et regardait vers le haut, ensuite, son expression se changea en pure crainte.

Souriant, Albus regarda vers le placard « Très bien vous trois, je sais que vous êtes là. »

Minerva se figea, reculant rapidement de quelques pas, le visage très rouge. Et semblant innocents, ou essayant de sembler innocents, les trois étudiants se glissèrent hors du placard, trainant la cape d'invisibilité derrière eux. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais firent néanmoins abstraction de cela pendant qu'Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte au cas où ils auraient besoin de s'échapper dans le couloir rapidement.

« Avez-vous tous les trois l'habitude de vous trouvez dans les endroits les plus inhabituels ? » Demanda Minerva, le visage toujours légèrement rosé.

« Hé bien, Sirius a oublié quelque chose dans ce placard ici… » commença Harry, regardant les expressions de Ron et d'Hermione qui étaient justement sans expression. « Il a dit que nous pouvions venir le chercher avant le diner pour autant que nous ne dérangions aucun d'entre vous. » Acquiesçant, Albus se rapprocha de Minerva en lui prenant la main.

« Et oui, sourit-il, Minerva et moi sommes mariés. Nous avons été capables de garder notre mariage secret durant presque cinquante ans… » Albus s'arrêta, regardant le léger sourire de Ron. « Et nous entendions y arriver jusqu'à ce que Voldemort soit vaincu. » Il soupira, les yeux maintenant fixés sur les trois étudiants. « Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit l'hiver dernier ? Donc les mêmes règles s'appliquent aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez bien compris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête et Harry pliait silencieusement sa cape sur ses genoux, acquiesçant également. Fermant sa robe montante, Albus traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte pour la leur tenir ouverte. « Maintenant, si ca ne vous dérange pas, je souhaiterais dire rapidement quelques mots à mon épouse avant le diner, et en _privé_. Nous serons en bas dans une dizaine de minutes, dites à Molly de ne pas nous attendre. »

Les trois étudiants se levèrent comme un seul homme et se glissèrent hors de la chambre, s'assurant que la porte était bien fermée derrière eux. Traversant encore le chambre, Albus soupira, « Maintenant, réellement, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Minerva, comment s'est passé votre journée Madame Dumbledore ? »

* * *

Une 'tite review peut-être?? ^^


End file.
